ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix (Reboot)
The Omnitrix is a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist and is the device that the series revolves around. Appearance The Omnitrix looks like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. The Omnitrix was upgraded by Ben using Upgrade in Omni-Tricked: Part 4. The white chords and dial were silver and green. The four buttons on the faceplate were replaced with grey squares. There was an additional band of dark grey running around the center of the Omnitrix, the activation button was on this strip. As of Innervasion Part 5: High Override, the rim of the dial is white, and the squares on the last upgrade are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black. Unlike the Omnitrix's last two versions, the third version does not have its tube-like circuitry. Features General *It contains the DNA thousands of aliens and can transform its user into one of them for a limited period of time. **Only ten of these DNA samples can be available at any given time, as only ten can be loaded into the loading bay. It is unclear how Ben gained access to eleven during the events of Omni-Tricked, however it clearly caused malfunctions in the watch. The DNA samples are contained in gooey chambers. Run through them to transform inside the Omnitrix. The device had bonded to Ben's genetic code, so only a Tennyson can become an alien by running through those tubes. *The upgraded Omnitrix allows the user to transform into enhanced versions of the aliens with the use of Omni-Enhanced energy from Shock Rock. Omnitrix Symbol Position *The Omnitrix symbol is generally located on the chest of the transformations (with the exceptions being Grey Matter, Heatblast, and Slapback) Clothing *The Omnitrix may or may not give clothing to a transformation. Even when it does, the clothing seems to be random, as Diamondhead has black-and-yellow clothing, Grey Matter has black-and-green, and XLR8 has black-and-blue clothing. This is unlike the Omnitrixes in the original shows, which had either a consistent black-and-white or green-and-white clothing theme, which was based on the user's clothes. Only Four Arms and Gax have black-and-white clothing. Malfunctions *If fiddled with, the Omnitrix can start turning users into hybrids of multiple aliens. *The Omnitrix is vulnerable to electromagnetic interferences, so the user cannot change back until the magnetic interference is gone. *When struck by lightning, the Omnitrix can give the aliens cartoony looks with cartoon characteristics. *If the Omnitrix symbol is removed while the user is transformed, the ability to transform back to normal is removed. Known Unlocked Aliens Known Locked/Removed Aliens Appearances *''Every episode of Ben 10'' Trivia *The Omnitrix contains DNA samples from all over the Universe,Grey Matter AW1: The Archivists unlike the original Omnitrix from the classic continuity, in which DNA samples were only from the Milky Way. *''Crossover Nexus'' features Ben transforming into characters from nearly every Cartoon Network original series, a side effect of the Omnitrix being recreated by Strike's blaster. References Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Omnitrix Category:Objects Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions